


Pop That Lock

by kuwdora



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: You got the key to your release / so pop that lock until you’re lighter than air.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife, Roche/Cloud Strife, Rude/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Pop That Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Pop the lock on his MEMORY. HIS MEMORY, okay?? not his ass, his very fine ass that everyone definitely wants.
> 
> Made for FanWorks Con 2020's video game vidshow.
> 
> download link: [right click save as](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_popthatlock.zip) (245MB/mp4) - thank you to @epershand for hosting!!


End file.
